The Stigma of Money
by Yukinou
Summary: Kuga Natsuki was given a request to kill a powerful politician's daughter, Fujino Shizuru. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1 The Request

**Chapter 1: The Request**

"You are late." A woman clothed in black said with a shade of annoyance clear in her voice.

"It was at my inconvenience." A deep voice replied.

"I'm quite busy—do you need help?" The woman watch as the figure made its way towards her. She had no intentions of helping the figure that she assumed was a man albeit she asked.

"Do I get charged more?" The figure said cautiously as he continued his efforts to reach the woman.

"Maybe, though I understand it's hard to reach this summit."

'This summit' was Kuga Natsuki's area of favor. Before, it was a piece of land just left of a vacant highway with sparse wooden fences that encircles it. And below, lays the dense sea that commands its tides to snarl against the rocks and hushes the concealed past of Natsuki's. However, the ground laid cruel and mounded apart six months ago that Natsuki's solitary summit stood waste amongst the rows of rocks. Whereas the land still remains and stays dormant till the present day.

"_This place was where…"_

"Kuga-san, I am pleased to acknowledge that you are willing to do a certain job for me?" The voice questioned curtly that it sounded more imperative than it should have.

"That is why I'm here." Natsuki's chagrin rose impulsively as her client interrupted her reverie. After all, she wouldn't be here in the first place; much less meet this man if she declined his request. The request— was to murder someone.

Murdering and getting away with murder was her job; her occupation. She had employed herself in this occupation for three years now, and never once did she question or reflect remorse for her sins.

"_I kill for money."_ was her only 'valid' motive for the sins she has committed. However, it was hardly any of her concerns of who her victims were. They could be innocent, rich, or renowned and still die the same way. For it was wiser to Natsuki to not know her victims, her impartiality and callousness only made her job easier.

Now, her new request she was about to execute would be nothing of variation.

"Yeah." Natsuki spoke absently and swayed her cobalt bangs away from her forehead.

"I should question on why you chose to assemble here but I will be direct on my part. My surname is Takeda, as I would like to be discreet and only confide that information to you." He came closer to her so that Natsuki would finally see his figure.

Judging by his features, he was fair and young, eyes of brown and spiky black hair. His attire was plain yet had a sense of formality, his shirt was white with a tie and his black slacks complemented his fashion along with a black suitcase.

Regularly, most of her clients were unruly men with a gruff feature. Rich men; probably rich by gaining money illegally, that was vain and edged with vengeance and hate. But today, she was met with a change; a man that had style.

"Kuga-san" Takeda cleared his throat, "This is who I want you to eliminate." Takeda reached into his breast pocket and handed Natsuki a photo of her next target.

Before Natsuki could glance at the photo, Takeda continued, "Her name is Fujino Shizuru."

"_The_ Fujino Shizuru?" Natsuki felt a mixture of amusement and bitterness as her lips questioned the name.

Takeda cleared his throat, "Yes."

"Fujino Shizuru is the daughter of a very wealthy and powerful politician, correct?"

"Yes" was the same answer.

"She will be hard to pin down, similarly her whereabouts and where she frequents. As the daughter of a Fujino, her father discloses their residence with prudence and I am sure even if I did pin down where she lived, it would be heavily guarded." Natsuki said; her interest dissipating.

Takeda smirked and threw down the suitcase he was carrying to Natsuki's feet. "This is yours, 200,000 dollars sleeps in that case along with information on a bank account that holds 50 million."

Natsuki arched a brow as he continued, "I'm paying you here and now to erase Fujino Shizuru."

"And if I fail or run away with this amount of money?"

"You won't." Takeda smiled, "Should you fail, you die. If you pester my trust, you'll suffer a pain worse than death itself."

"_Asshole."_ Natsuki inwardly criticized. "The lights of day will not be on your side for threatening me, Takeda-san."

Takeda chuckled softly, "Kuga-san, this job is the ticket to your freedom from the filth you call 'work'. Take note that the world runs on money and you, fair one, have access to everything with the offer I am willing to pay for your work. So think carefully, should you tamper my trust in you."

Natsuki shrugged as a reply.

Takeda nodded and raised his wrist to view his watch, he feigned a sigh and said "Kuga-san, I would proffer more time with you; but it runs short. So I will take my leave—Good luck." He turned his back to face her and made his way down the summit where his ride would be.

Natsuki watched the figure fade away into the night and breathed inwardly, the salty cold air tickling her nostrils.

"This mission will be nearly impossible; I was nearly caught killing my last victim." Natsuki raised her hands to touch her forehead as her mind replayed her last mission.

Natsuki sighed, "Fujino Shizuru, the black card is on you."

With that, Natsuki quickly made her way down the summit to her motorcycle. She looked over the horizon once more and sped away, creating a plan to eliminate her new victim.


	2. Chapter 2 Connection

**Chapter 2: Connection**

With both arms crossed and legs propped on a wooden table, Natsuki fixed her eyes on the strange textures of the ceiling. The ceiling's texture contained designs of multiple holes that gave a rough yet smooth contrast to its surface. It also held neatly positioned tiles with precise craftsmanship that it seemed flawless and awe-inspiring.

Yet in the eyes of Natsuki, **ceilings are ceilings.**

"_Am I THAT bored to look at the freaking ceiling?"_ Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows as she thought this and sat up, her back stiff. Within minutes, she wilted back into her chair and rustled through her cobalt hair. Her eyes narrowed and her veins were broiling.

"_Where the hell are you Fujino Shizuru?" _Natsuki exhaled and focused her emerald eyes toward the window. At a first glance, Natsuki could be seen in a content trance-like state but the interior of Natsuki reflected frustration and draftiness. She had been attempting to find the Fujino Residence for hours on end and made no progression of any sort.

Every local and public source was unreliable, most very tactful and vague. Even the net did not cooperate with Natsuki, the majority of the websites only concentrated on the works of the 'great' Politician Fujino.

Prior to furthering her quest on the net, the cobalt-haired woman decided to take a break—snack.

"Mayo and a coke." Natsuki spoke under her breath as a smugged smile dominated her visage.

Mayo. Mayo is Natsuki's primary diet; simple and cheap. The raven head could survive several weeks of hardships with just mayo and to compromise, a cup of any sort of refreshment. Of course, no one in their right mind would agree with Natsuki's diet. It was 100 unhealthy, not to add the absent nutrients mayo did not comprise of.

Even so, to balance Natsuki's craving and a healthy diet, Natsuki's close friend, Tokiha Mai, often reprimands her to limit her intake of grease and eat Mai's homemade goodies. Out of fortune or misfortune, Natsuki abides to Mai's admonitions and dare not to rebel for the fear of losing her mayo forever.

However, today Mai is occupied with her work that Natsuki runs loose and free—fantasizing the bliss that mayo encloses.

With a heavy famine for mayo, the woman bolts to her refrigerator, longing to taste the hidden delights of mayo. Before opening the refrigerator; however, her cell phone rang.

Natsuki scratched her head. She was reluctant to answer the call, but knew of the call's significance, for only important contacts had access to her number.

Natsuki let out a defeated groan and walked to where her cell phone laid and answered,

"Kuga."

"Kuga-san? I have collected information of your query." A feminine voice spoke firmly.

"Are they accurate as to not bring me hell?"

"Most accurate; though it startles me that you've gained an interest in politics, Kuga-san."

"It's Natsuki, Kikukawa Yukino. And I'm not really interested in politics, I just want to…" Natsuki paused.

"To…what?" Yukino questioned, her tone now contained a sense of curiosity.

"…To see why some people are so hyped up about that old man Fujino." Natsuki retorted abruptly, her real motives veiled.

"Is that so? And why does Fujino's daughter pertain to your curio?" Yukino's tone returned to its formal state.

"Ah…I heard she was beautiful…maybe…I could…get her…autograph…?" Natsuki replied uncertainly, she could feel her muscles tensing and her eyes narrowing.

"I heard the same thing. I wish you luck on that autograph." Yukino laughed shortly, oblivious to Natsuki's far-fetched lie.

"Yeah…err… how's it going over at the Force?"

"Troublesome. The mysterious killer…or rather…assassin leaves no evidence and remains notorious. Haruka and I are trying our best to find a lead, even though it seems bleak." A hint of disappointment was perceptible on the other side of the line.

Natsuki smirked, grateful that her identity as a killer remains unknown. Still, all credits of her hushed secrets came from the help of her pursuers.

Her pursuers- Yukino and her affiliates.

Natsuki could not recall how she met Yukino for she wanted to erase her past and survive the present. But the two became good aquaintances over the years before Natsuki began her slaughter. And that, was good enough for Natsuki.

Yukino, being the chief executive of the Force, was a bright and beautiful woman. Bearing brown hair and eyes with a pinch of freckles under her glasses to the hinge of her nose, she was the most reliable human source Natsuki ever needed. Or perhaps, Yukino was Natsuki's ticket to no harassment from the Force itself.

"Natsuki-san, Haruka beckons me to her office. I will send the files via your email; let me know if you request anything else."

"Thanks, Yukino." Natsuki's voice held sincere gratitude.

Natsuki then hung up and sighed. "After this misson; Yukino, I won't ever involve you in my sins again."

It's tough to admit but Yukino held the best information possible. After all, the Force had a direct link to the government. And with such a valuable connection, the Force contained all confidential information censored from the public.

This is why Natsuki needed Yukino's help.

"Old man Fujino can't conceal his daughter's whereabouts now." Natsuki said slyly and opened her email from her lap top, reading the information Yukino scrapped up.

"A train from Tokyo…to Kyoto, eh?"

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I apologize that chapter 2 is so boring. I need to get the details in so that the story wouldn't be so scratchy in the future. I appreciate the reviews and I will surely make the next chapter more exciting.


	3. Chapter 3 Silence on the Train

Disclaimers: I don't own Mai Hime and its characters. (I do wish I did though)

**Chapter 3: Silence on the T****rain**

Haruka Suzushiro rests her head on her right palm, her elbow placed firmly on the table as support, while the fingers on her left hand tapped the surface of the office table. She had just called her companion, Yukino Kikukawa, to come into her office. However, Haruka's ability to cope with patience was skimming from thick to thin.

"YU-KI-NO!!" Haruka called out once more.

"Yes, Haruka-chan…?" Yukino answered faintly behind the office door.

Haruka remained immobile as Yukino twisted the door knob gently. Once a small 'click' echoed through the silent room from the door knob, Yukino opened the door only slightly, providing evidence to Haruka that her companion was hesitating.

"Come in." Haruka said firmly, removing her head from her palm.

"May I be of assistance?" Yukino questioned politely, closing the door behind her.

"Quit the formal act." Haruka slammed her right hand on her table. "Are there any news on that murderer A.K.A. assassin?"

"To my regrets, Haruka, I have none."

Haruka sighed and motioned Yukino to take a seat in front of her table. Yukino complied and sat down, observing Haruka carefully.

"The government has our asses." Haruka started.

"I don't quite understand, Haruka-chan." Yukino adjusted her specs as she stared at her chief.

"Our sponsors are getting impatient. They are blaming the Force for demonstrating poor responsibilities on the case of this notorious killer." Haruka turned her chair lightly. "They sent me a letter this morning."

"May I see it?" Yukino asked; her anxiety increasing.

Haruka passed the letter to her companion and continued, "The contents of the letter are filled with ammunitions."

"Admonitions, Haruka-chan."

"Err…yeah. Basically; if we do not find the killer soon, the government will cut us off from our paychecks and end the Force program permanently—that's trouble for our career." Haruka sighed again and forced herself up from her chair; stress building on her shoulders.

Yukino watched Haruka silently as Haruka strolled back and forth across the table. Haruka paused and stared at Yukino, her fingertips on her chin. Haruka then walked to Yukino and hesitated again. She stretched her hands to Yukino's collar, not a word slipped on either of their mouths but the level of comfort decreased around them.

"HOW DO WE FIND THAT BASTARD WITHOUT A LEAD?" Haruka broke in anger and clutched Yukino's collar before Yukino could flinch back.

"Haruka…ch-chan…" Yukino's lips parted as her hands held against Haruka's. Yukino, beginning to lose her energy, looked into Haruka's violet eyes tenderly as her complexion began to deteriorate in color.

Haruka finally being able to sustain her anger took in the situation and unclasps her hands around Yukino. Yukino coughed lightly as she panted for air, falling back into her seat.

"I'm sorry Yuki--" Haruka was interrupted by the ringtone of her phone.

Haruka caressed Yukino's right cheek affectionately and she walked back to her table and picked up her phone.

"Lieutenant Haruka speaking." Haruka reported on the phone and listened attentively.

While Haruka was on the phone, Yukino reached her standard breathing rate and adjusted her collar. A mixture of compassion and sorrow flowed through Yukino as Haruka spoke on the phone. Yukino didn't know which way to take in the past event, she was confused.

"Understood." With that, Haruka clicked the phone off and looked at Yukino apologetically. "We have something to do…"

Yukino shifted her eyes slightly and listened to Haruka, uncertain of what that 'something' is.

* * *

Over a distance of 100 miles from the Force's Headquarters, the lone wolf, Natsuki, observes the routes the train takes regularly. 

Leaning on a metal pole, Natsuki also scrutinizes the lead Yukino had given her.

"A train from Tokyo to Kyoto…on Fuuka Street, near the academy…?" Natsuki questioned herself while she looked at the scrap in her hand. Yukino was one to give lengthy reports and heavy analysis of her findings that when Natsuki received Yukino's email, the cobalt head had to have some patience to skim through Yukino's work after discovering what she wanted so she would have some acknowledgement of potential background information.

With that being said, Natsuki jotted down the important keys in Yukino's report for safety measures. Information from the Force should be treated critically, after all.

Natsuki slipped her hands in her black jacket to pull out the photo her client gave her. She took another quick glance at her victim.

The victim had crimson eyes that reminded Natsuki of an ocean of blood. The light brown hair Fujino bore looked silky from afar and her skin, a smooth cream color, gave an illusion that resembled the clouds. She was radiant.

"_She's beautiful__…wait…did I just say that?"_

Natsuki furrowed her eyes at her unconscious thoughts and crunched the photo back into her pocket. She then looked at the sky, marveling the atmosphere given at hand.

The sky was gray. The clouds shrouded the sun, causing the weather to be breezy and cold. To Natsuki, the sky foretold the future events of time. Should the sky change from sunshine orange to gray the next day, the sky reflected what was yet to come.

Death.

"Even the sky mourns for you, Fujino Shizuru." Natsuki spoke softly, her head tipping toward the sky. She inhaled in the cold winds of the sky and walked off to enter the train, her bags held in her arms dragged behind her.

Since today seemed unforgiving as a consequence of the sky, the train station did not have its usual masses. It was rather empty, only a few men and women were spotted boarding the train; perhaps for business trips. Whatever reasons it might be that they are present in the train station did not concern Natsuki. The less people there are; the less witnesses…and deaths.

As she reached the entrance of the train, she gave the ticket to the train's attendant and boarded in casually. There's no rush to kill yet.

Inside the train, the accessories and decorations had its elegancy. It's not a surprise for a first class train, lavished with expensive fabrics and red floorings; it was fit for a king. The windows appear to be clean, the seats seemingly soft and the sects were rather bigger than a common train.

Natsuki chose a platform seat far away from any passengers, not like there were many, but for caution she did so. She then sat down, her black trousers and white blouse making a rustling sound as she sat.

The train had not departed yet, for it would take another 20 minutes until the designated time that Natsuki decided to take a diminutive break and close her eyes…Unaware of her desires to sleep.

Within the time lapse of Natsuki's slumber, loud repetitions of footsteps flooded the train sect she was in. The footsteps never ceased and only grew thunderous. The reverberations startled her awake and Natsuki responded hastily by crouching down below her seat.

Frankly, Natsuki had no rationale to be cautious but she did so anyway. She quietly unzipped her bag under her seat and stuffed her hands in. Natsuki paid no heed to pull her eyes to her bag because she was inspecting her sect, trying to identifying any threat that might impose on her. So her hands groped for the items in her bag and pulled out a pair of brown gloves.

Natsuki quickly pulled on the gloves and reached in the bag again, only to take out an Eagle pistol and its ammo pouch. She quickly slipped both into her jacket and then peered through her seat, inspecting the situation more carefully.

The train sect she was in was vacant, not a soul sparked but hers. However, her perception of footsteps could not be overlooked._ There must be something here._

Slowly, Natsuki stood up; only to be greeted with immediate gunshots.

"The HELL?" Natsuki yelled as Natsuki ducked back down, the shots barely missing her body. Her mind was racing, did the cops finally figure out her identity?

_"Shit!"_Natsuki cursed intrinsically and peered through her seat again. She scanned the room rapidly to spot her adversary.

_"There!"_ Natsuki could see a figure kneeling between two platform seats, dressed in dark blue and armed with a rifle.

With no time to waste, Natsuki hurled side-ways and aimed her gun at the figure's head and fired. The figure was to slow to react and dropped the rifle as the bullet connected to the head. A pool of blood splattered across the sect as the bullet precisely pierced the forehead, a belch of agony filled the room as the figure fell to the ground. It was a deep voice, a man.

That belch was trouble. Its reverberation could be heard by everyone on the train. Now that the situation knotted tightly together because of the gunshot and the cry of agony, Natsuki had to move fast, to kill the daughter of Fujino.

There was no room for mistakes, her only options were to kill or be killed.

With the adrenaline rushing through her veins, Natsuki bolted to leave her train sect to enter the other sects—to find Fujino Shizuru.

As she made her way through several sects, she discerned at the vacancy of the train. _"A set up?"_ Natsuki thought, anticipation hitting her head like a brick.

Before entering the next set of sects, Natsuki's eyes caught a glimpse of red. She slowed down her pace to move herself closer to the hue of red, curious of the current predicament she was in.

Once she reached to the stain of red, multiple bodies were seen on the floor. All deceased—all the bodies on the floor were annihilated with one or multiple holes eating the flesh. Natsuki kneeled down to the bodies and slid her hands across the surfaces of the wounds, noting that the injuries were the works of a shotgun.

If this was the fate of the train's passengers, would that conclude that Fujino had died too? Natsuki could not be sure; she had to find out herself, to confirm her assumptions with her own emerald spheres.

But Natsuki was beyond baffled. Could her pursuers- the cops, pull off such a stunt as a massacre? Were they going to cover it up on the news? Or was something more behind this?

Natsuki pulled her hands back as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Everything was a complete chaos, Natsuki had not expected this.

However; regarding the situation, she must persist to find her victim, or the remains of her victim. For that, she shrugged the shock off and whirled around quickly. She was about to sprint to the next train sects until she heard a rustle.

She stopped completely. She was sure everyone was dead, but the rustle could not be the work of a ghost.

She listened intently for the similar noise and heard it again. This time, it came from under the seats, to the right of the bodies.

Natsuki unhurriedly placed herself down to view what was under the seat, her emerald spheres meeting crimson spheres.

"Fujino?" Natsuki gasped.

* * *

A/N: It hit my head when I looked over the last two chapters that they were really short; I hope this chapter makes up for that error. Bear with me if my grammar becomes horrid, and thank you for your reviews. They are all cherished to me and it's like my moral support, I'll continue to update ASAP! I hope I'm progressing this story well? 


	4. Chapter 4 The Fish and the Fisherman

Disclaimers: I don't own Mai Hime, but Shizuru and Natsuki are so hot! XD

**Chapter 4****: The Fish and the Fisherman**

Silence has its wonders as red spheres met emerald, the virtue of it slicing away all ambiances and daring predicaments involving the cobalt head and the light-brown, almost tawny head. Neither figure inched, both only breathed the mildewed scent of lingering blood. The barely audible pants of Natsuki had no effect on their first encounter—the fisher meeting the fish.

Just like the fisherman who pulls back his reels once a fish engulfs the bait, Natsuki repositioned her hands that once supported her entire body when she placed herself down to a more formidable position, for an absolute shot.

Fujino Shizuru, firmly but indeed trembling, vitally observes every movement the raven hair executed. When she saw the raven head changing her position gradually, Shizuru became alert.

A quick rustle of clothing and her fish vanished from her view. Profoundly baffled at the quick speed, Natsuki was oblivious at how Fujino could pilot her entire body to utilize intensely below such a limited space under the seat.

Shizuru who saw the figure's confusion smirked to herself. It's not the first time someone was out for her head, and definitely not the last. Whether being a Fujino was a curse or gift, she could not contemplate at such a pleasure as fooling the eyes of her hunters…even if she trembles at their grasps.

Thoughts turning to action, Shizuru who quickly blind-sighted the raven head from her perception used her legs to kick her assassin on the ribs, soles connecting to Natsuki's side.

The sudden jolt of pain interrupted Natsuki's thoughts from cognition and pressured Natsuki to flinch back. She held the ribs that flared in pain with her hands as her eyes met crimson again. Fujino's lip slightly creased open; it was prominent that her target was savoring the moment of Natsuki's recoil.

No communication was made between the two as Natsuki's target was in motion again. More susceptible from the first attack, Natsuki stretched out her right arm so she could readily shoot her target, attempting to avoid any further damage dealt to her. With said arms making contact, Natsuki felt her right arm being twisted by one hand and her head pushed down to the train's floor, her back facing her target by another hand. Natsuki could feel the weight of her target on her back; sturdy yet very light, the knee was pressed adjacent to her backbone to prison her from retaliation.

The control of the situation was altered; the fish had outwitted the fisherman.

Shizuru leaned herself to her hunter's ears and spoke coarsely, "Who do you work for?"

The question along with Natsuki's current position almost made Natsuki bloat out in laughter; this was humiliating. Not to add the heavy Kyoto accent her little fish contained… no, the fish transformed into an atrocious shark.

With the nose smashed to the ground and eyes barely shifting to see Fujino Shizuru, Natsuki had no intention to grovel under the woman's hold further by answering her question.

"Ara? Is the wolf stripped of her pride?" Shizuru whispered again and twisted Natsuki's right hand with the pistol more severely, making sure she would get an answer from the cobalt head.

Natsuki gasped as her hand writhed in pain, the twist impeded the blood circulation around her wrist that her fingers staggered to a numb. The eagle, entangled by Natsuki's slender fingers was finally dropped due to the loss of physical power and landed on the scarlet carpeting with its metallic cadaver silently humming across the train.

Shizuru could see the pain she had inflicted on her assassin by the twitch of an eye and felt a slight guilt flowing through her. _"__Ara__…I shouldn't have done that…"_ Shizuru thought to herself as she looked at her hand torturing her opponent's, the knuckles were apparently white and the bulk was wavering with the absence of blood.

"Screw off…" Natsuki staggered, trying to endure the pain gnawing at her brain.

"You are the rude one…" Shizuru feigned a heartbreaking tone at her assassin's response but she was utterly exhilarated at the thick-headedness this little wolf occupied. "But if you were after me, other people should not have died."

Natsuki swore she felt ice behind her back when Fujino stated that. She fussed under Shizuru's grasps temporarily and spoke, "Those punctures in their body weren't drilled from me."

Then it hit Natsuki, her left arm still remained free and Fujino had occupied all her grips on her head and right hand; it was an opportunity.

Natsuki twitched her left arm to fashion that would guarantee its competence of supporting her body slowly. She bit her under lip and her left shoulder began to quiver as her left arm wandered about. With the sufficient amount of intricacy, Natsuki flexed her shoulder backward to throw Fujino off balance.

Shizuru had not foreseen the swift imbalance the cobalt head had given her and glowered. Her eyebrows arched as her legs began to push her body back, for the fear of being finally preyed.

Time was at the essence and Natsuki was well informed of this. For that, she reached for Shizuru's wrist with her left hand for her right still bathed in pain. Before Shizuru could avoid the grasp, she was finally baited. She squirmed under Natsuki's control by trying to regain dominance but was then pushed back to the floor.

Natsuki disregarded the recovery necessary for her right hand and forced it to grope Shizuru's other free hand. Shizuru was locked under Natsuki's grasp but tested her current position by punting her legs to try to knee Natsuki off.

The skin under her forehead formed a crease as Natsuki try to control her victim, determine to not let her prize flee. Natsuki pushed her weight on Shizuru further; giving a hint that resistance would only end in vain.

Natsuki's complexion smoldered with a shade of red; Fujino was giving her a hell of time. Her mind was telling her to shoot the bitch in the head for humiliating her earlier but she then recalled the "other party" on the train.

Pushing Shizuru's arm down with her body, Natsuki spoke gravely, "You saw these passengers perish before your eyes without my presence. Tell me about them."

Shizuru could feel her capturer's firm breath illuminating in her face as her eyes gawk into emeralds again. She fidgeted her legs again and then spoke, "There were several men with different attires; most were absolute black, but some dressed with sophistication."

"I was…" Shizuru's lips quivered and her accent increased its intensity, "…leisurely taking my seat under this sect when numerous incoherent shouts rang through the train, then screams soon followed gunshots." Shizuru then averted her eyes and looked to the side, "I heard an abundant amount of footsteps coming to my sect so I hid myself below the seat, watching the men drag corpses as they shot the passengers here and then stacking them near where I hid like a burial mound…They are still wandering about…looking for something? Perhaps it is I that they seek."

The irony. Two factions racing for one head. What was _more _ironic was that Natsuki had not slaughtered her victim yet. However, had it matter who killed Fujino first? Her job would still be accomplished regardless of who killed Fujino; as long as Fujino died, everything would work out.

"Damnit…" Natsuki clenched her teeth, jaws closed as she ordered her hands to let Fujino Shizuru go. She then freed Shizuru of her own weight and sat back, biting her right hand to see if it would still be of use.

Natsuki grunted when her teeth made contact with her slender fingers, the shark left a mortal mark. Shizuru got back up slowly as Natsuki pushed her back against the seat, still nursing her right hand.

_"Why did she…this wolf had just let her __prey go…__is she not after me? Could I trust her?" _Shizuru debated in her mind as she cautiously scrutinized Natsuki. Perhaps first impressions are not as correct as the second.

Natsuki scratched her head in frustration, _"__Natsuki__ you ass, just move your hand and pull the trigger."_

What was preventing her from blowing up Shizuru's head? Was it her angelic side reasoning with her inner devil? Or did she just have a big ego, only wanting to kill Shizuru by herself and with her own hands? If that may be the case…why not do it now?

_"Kill her."_ Natsuki nodded at her last train of thought and inched her left hand to obtain her pistol. Shizuru had not seen Natsuki's action for she had her eyes fixed on Natsuki's right hand; her mischief had injured the poor wolf. Somehow, she then thought of the cobalt head as now a crying puppy, whimpering at its injured paw.

Natsuki finally obtained her pistol and arched the top trigger back with a click; now…only the center trigger was left. She then focused her left arm to aim at Shizuru when she felt a soft palm on her right hand.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Shizuru's crimson eyes locked on Natsuki's right hand. Natsuki could feel the soft caresses from Shizuru's hand on her right hand.

"What…are you doing..?" Natsuki spoke uncomfortably at the gesture. Her back stemmed rigidly and her face glowed.

"Let me mend it." Shizuru replied softly and then made eye contact, "Ara? You're blushing." Shizuru chuckled lightly and then stopped immediately. It was a rather rude statement, yet she could not contain the laughter bubbling inside her and laughed again.

"Shut—" Natsuki saw a figure lingering from the entrance of the sect to the south and pushed both her and Shizuru down. The two fell on the flooring with chests colliding against one another, raven tresses slightly touching Shizuru's cheeks. "Keep quiet."

Shizuru complied and the two girls listened intently.

Natsuki's muscles tensed at the silence, one sound; _one mistake_ would be their demise. Natsuki listened again and caught a faint tick throughout the sect.

"Shit!!! Fujino, move!" Natsuki clutched Shizuru's hand and pulled the light brown head up. "It's a bomb!"

Both girls stood up hastily and scrambled for the next sect. Before either the girls could make it, gunshots flared behind them.

The rabbits fell into the rabbit hole. The other faction had calculated their move precisely—to stay and burst to pieces or to scurry and be shot. The situation was unavoidable.

From the location where Natsuki and her victim stood, blood cohesively flowed into the royal carpet and stained the scarlet into garnet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! I love every comment and opinion given to me.

Kikyo4ever and Hoppy-chan, I do appreciate your observations and opinions. It helps me rethink my plot on what to do and NOT to do. Thank you so much.

As for everyone else, thank you for your support.


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Disclaimers: I do not own Mai Hime and the characters therein.

**Chapter 5: Escape**

Humming a soft tone and repositioning his tie, Masashi Takeda makes himself comfortable in his ebony chair. Always a perfectionist in his punctuality, he sits alone in a grand dining hall.

The walls that surrounded him were decorated with excellent, expensive paintings; it was a noticeable indication that his host was a fan of the arts. And beyond the walls of the grandeur, only one large window was built to complement the fantastic skills of the architecture. Lavished with patterns on the panes and clear glasses, the window extended from the entrance of the hall to the splendor end of the other.

The dining hall was like a mansion of its own, rich with color and decorated in the delights that gave a homely feeling to it. It could be used to fit more than several hundreds of people, yet presently; it only held one person in its den.

A sudden faint click echoed throughout the still dining hall as a man in a black tuxedo, finely ironed; much like Takeda's attire, entered the premises.

The man, in his late 60's, closed the door behind him and studied Takeda's feature before his forthcoming. Takeda paid no heed to the speculating eyes and handled the neighboring champagne glass. He pulled the glass closer to him as his free hand extended for the champagne bottle.

"Care for a drink, Fujino-san?" Takeda asked casually as he poured himself a helping of champagne.

"Ah…Takeda-san, it is a pleasure that you've arrived to my humble home." Fujino said; lips creased into a crescent.

"You make me sound like a busy man." Takeda retorted and placed his lips to the glass, drinking the amethyst wine in a mannerly fashion.

Fujino smiled again and leisurely walked to the chair opposite of Takeda. He sat down and leaned forward, the frontal silver tresses protruding outward as he did. "I believe we have some business to discuss, good friend?"

Takeda continued drinking out of his glass and commented, "A very fine wine."

"Yes, it is the highest quality of the wine industry. The aging on it gives a very peculiar taste doesn't it?" Fujino smiled again.

Takeda nodded and observed his company, eyes watching the infamous smile that Fujino mastered. Takeda placed his wine glass down on the white linen-fabricated cloth of the dining table and rested his hands on the chair's sturdy arc. He smirked to himself.

"Back to business…" Takeda made contact with the crimson eyes that never left him. "There is _much_ to discuss."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A distinct red, darker than the crimson of the orbs, seeped endlessly to the royal flooring, dyeing its color as it leaked through.

Natsuki grunted at the cartridges devouring her flesh as it sank unfathomably in.

She could _feel _the blazing metallic shells as they ventured in her, sputtering out the blood to make room for their stay. There were two bullets, one eating away at her lower torso and the other was gnawing at the base of her dominant arm. Her neurons were sending waves after waves of agony from the injuries, but she repudiated to falter.

Disobeying her body's authority to fall back and despite her body's weariness and desire to shut down on her, Natsuki placed her left feet firmly behind her right and kneeled down; her left arm pulling Fujino down with her to evade the persisting bullets.

As Natsuki pulled Fujino down with her, she had not anticipated at the frailty and light-weightiness the other girl was; the woman had a weight that felt like she was lighter than the thinnest feather Natsuki ever laid her hands upon.

The grasp on Shizuru's arm loosened as she watched the cobalt head situate both of her hands on the gun's handle, placing her index fingers on the trigger.

Undaunted by her own injuries, Natsuki fired two bullets at the assaulter. She watched in silent anticipation, short breaths converting to long pants, as the two bullets made their way to the other side, the first striking the left upper torso-- the heart, and the second, purging the man's midsection.

Their assaulter fell lifelessly forward, the torso landing on the royal flooring with a thump-- dead. Shizuru grimaced at the blood oozing out from the corpse and turned her head away. The sight of flowing blood was uncovering _unpleasant __memories_; causing her to lower her eyes in _lament_.

What may have felt like several minutes subsequent to their assaulter's death was essentially only seconds played by the mind in slow motion. The events leading up to Natsuki's counter were; in reality, less than two minutes, granting the duo adequate time to circumvent the bomb's detonation.

Natsuki arched her back up, spine straightening as her legs trembled to stand up and as her injuries impeded her kinetic energy to function at their potential. Her lips quivered and her leg muscles contracted, "_I must get out of here alive."_

Fully aware of the rapid rhythm of the faint ticks, Shizuru impulsively grabbed the cobalt head's left arm and placed it around her neck, discerning the extra weight on her shoulders as the other girl leaned upon them.

The girl did help her evade the bullets earlier; supporting her would only serve to be a fair favor in return.

Panting in silent, deep breaths, Natsuki left her free hand on her injury just above her waist. The blood there surged between her fingertips and through her free hand, trickling down to unite with the noticeable stain on her white shirt.

When Shizuru began to push forward, the slight momentum sent manifolds of electric currents to Natsuki, her head tipping upward as her lips gave way to an arduous gasp.

_Everything was beginning to hurt._

Crimson eyes wintry to the cobalt head's previous reactions continued to press on; she recalled that there was an entrance to the middle of the North Sect. Natsuki's eyes twitched at every step the tawny head helped her with; only a blind dog would overlook that her body didn't want to expend anymore energy at its will.

As the two tottered toward the entrance, a trail of blood marked their path behind them. The deficit of blood was causing Natsuki to lose her vision; half of the train was spiraling into a distortion as she perceived her surroundings.

At the moment of their arrival to the midsection entrance, loud shouts rang from both sides from their position. Unable to maintain a clear train of thought, Natsuki edged her injured arm that held the Eagle pistol to the right side and fired to the 'blob' that was running towards them.

The shot missed the enemy by a long shot, the enemy on the right side was wide open and Natsuki missed by only say, 20 inches wide. Though, it wasn't unexpected that she missed; what can be done of her impaired vision?

_"Time for__ Plan B.__"_ Natsuki twisted her head to face the entrance door and kicked it open, her legs feeling loose and numb as she kicked it.

The velocity of the train sent waves of sharp air to the two girl's face, bathing them in cool invisible filaments of air. It was blatant that the blue head wanted the two of them to jump off the train, yet it was such a terribly reckless action to Shizuru.

Due to the sudden hesitation from the tall girl, Natsuki was now aware of the possible outcomes of jumping off a train. However, she'd rather risk the jump than die by a bomb waiting to burn away at their souls.

"Stop!" The man from the left side reprimanded and aimed his gun to them.

It was a fat chance that Natsuki would actually comply; she'd rather die than face such indignity as submission. Natsuki inched her feet forward, Shizuru followed her movement as she did. The man, noticing the slight movement arched the trigger's head back with a click and fired.

Under strict timing prior to the gunshot, Natsuki used her remaining vigor to lunge both her and Fujino outward, the scarlet flooring beneath them disappearing as they rippled through the air.

Shizuru blinked once and then twice. While in the air, she saw the swift bullets from their enemy mistakenly hitting his approaching ally on the neck. The man's groans were muffled as the two girls seperated from the train.

The dawdling bliss of being on air was cut short under the strict order of physics—gravity, decided to intervene and haul them downward. Shizuru let out a breathy grunt as her shoulders connected to the ground, her still motioning body scraping and tearing the fabrics of her clothes as gravity pulled her to its nature. Variations of pebbles prodded at her as her body landed on them, the remaining velocity from the fall caused her forehead to slide onto the dusty earth, severely scratched as her body came to a haltering stop.

When she was certain that her body had stop from the forceful movement, she placed her two elbows on the ground and sat up slowly; noticing an unusual amount of weight on her chest. The foreign weight caused her to fall back down, her head hitting the hard surface of the earth.

Shizuru coughed,the weight of which was not her own and her new injuries were more than what she could ask for. She was going to execute a second attempt to sit up until the train that they previously boarded exploded.

Luck has favored them to survive the bomb in time. It was also fortunate that their fall had spared a great distance between them and the train.

The whole train disintegrated into a hellfire, metallic fragments fluttered spontaneously as the train slowly ruptured to the north of them.

Natsuki groaned from above—Shizuru's bosom.

Shizuru refocused her crimson eyes to view the cobalt head, eyes wide in amusement to see the cobalt head nestling into her chest. The cobalt head lay unconscious; her body had shut down due to the lack of blood; giving Shizuru the odd thought of a squirrel hibernating during the winter.

Pushing her playful self aside, Shizuru made the second attempt to sit up, one arm holding the other girl from hitting the hard ground as her body directed itself up. She staggered lightly as she got up; her trip to Kyoto had turn into a calamity.

She was beginning to feel a minor nausea coming on due to blood seeping from her forehead. She wiped her forehead with her tattered sleeves while viewing her entire body. Her arms were bruised like a pulped flower; scratches etched her skin by the rocks prodding her from the fall and her back was still smoldering with heat from the friction of sliding on the rigid ground.

Shizuru then stared at the other girl, whose expression scrunched up to reveal physical pain. Shizuru was rather intrigued by the mystery puppy. She wanted to know more about her…and if possible, under what faction she was employed in. Shizuru then reached into the girl's jacket to pull out her wallet, fingering at the cobalt head's Identification Card.

"Kuga Natsuki." She read the name out in a mannered yet amused tone. She smiled at the goofy picture ID presented to her and then locked her eyes on the burning train.

She lowered her eyes, lashes pointing downward as she spoke, "Ne Natsuki-san, would it have made sense that our enemy just remained on the train…as if…they weren't aware of that time bomb themselves?"

Crimson eyes delved into the flames as the mind hesitated critically…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I apologize for the delayed update, I had college exams and relational issues that I needed to take care of. Plus I had this serious writer's block, but I will continue to update more often because I don't have the block anymore. :)

Regarding the story, there are some 'holes' currently that will later be filled in further chapters. For now, just bear with the story's slow pace. After all, I wish not to overlook small details that might prove to be significant in the next chapters. Also, I do imagine this story to be exceptionally long (because of the slow pace) and also because this is supposed to be a romantic story too. Ahh! I can't wait to get to that part. Starry eyes

To my honorable reviewers, I like to keep you all guessing. Therefore, I will say very little about some of your opinions! I do love them though! Much appreciation! x3

P.S. Sorry for the bad grammar. :(


	6. Chapter 6: Wonderment

Disclaimers: I do not own Mai Hime and the characters therein.

A/N: I apologize for my disappearance and I will make it up to my disappointed readers/reviewers—do forgive my absence. Also, I am in need of a Beta Reader, any help is appreciated though I request that the Beta Reader assisting me should show some interest in the story.

**Chapter 6: Wonderment**

"Yes, I acknowledge your pursuits but…" Fujino cleared his throat and placed his folded hands in front of him, "I am more interested in the rates of success than anticipation, Takeda-san."

Takeda chuckled and nodded. "True, but one can only anticipate in place of optimism in such a quandary as this."

"I've grown old, sir. I now merely breathe on the philosophy that a sure action must yield utmost sure results." Fujino spoke, still wearing a facade of a smile.

Takeda arched his left eyebrow in displeasure and lifted his now half-emptied glass of champagne to his lips and hesitated. Across from him, the composed Fujino expected a reply.

"Then…allow me some time." Takeda drank his wine and placed his glass back to its original position on the fine table. "In fact…my men have called forth some valuable assets to this proposal… if you would spare me a little more of your time."

"I will give it if it is promising." Fujino replied dryly and shifted his eyes to the left. He was about to begin again but was then cut off by a forceful knocking on the door along with a trembled, "Fujino-san".

The old man did not make any attempt to reposition his body to peer at the door behind him and spoke, "To what do you owe for this unexpected interruption?"

"Sir, I apologize deeply but it is about your daughter. Her train is off the radar, sir." A male voice retorted behind the rich door beyond the two seated men. Takeda listened intently to the man assumed to be Fujino's trusted informer and bodyguard. He then observed the old man's expression, displeased by the persistent smile plastered on the politician's demeanor. In fact, the aging man seemed not to be moved to the slightest of the news—his absolute composure was so refined that it could serve as a mean to mock Takeda's temperament indirectly.

"Please take care of the situation." Fujino spoke in a mild tone and caught Takeda's observing eyes.

"Right away," was the reply of Fujino's informer. Neither men spoke as the footsteps behind the dining hall faded away.

----------------------------------------------------

Haruka fumbled through her blonde locks furiously, "Our sponsors have given us new orders."

Yukino, staring at her disheveled companion, questioned "…orders… you say?"

Haruka nodded and leaned stubbornly on the edge of her polished desk. Her arms then laid rest behind her back slightly to support her body. "….and a possible lead to the killer…" Haruka mused, her head facing the office's carpeted floor.

"But if we want any particular information in regards of that murderer…we are in due of some conditions that we must fulfill." Haruka muttered and cocked her head upwards lazily at the ceiling as she relayed the previous phone conversation to the Chief Executive, Yukino. One may think Haruka's current manner looked ridiculously childish for a person in high regards but Yukino was certain that the lieutenant dwelled in deep thought (if not a slight pinch of a form of whining as well).

Yukino remained silent while she nursed the portion of the neck that Haruka so foolishly grasped moments ago—her left hand gently massaging the tense area that called for attention. The aftermath of Haruka's previous action could not be strayed regardless of Yukino's will to conceal it.

"Yukino?" Haruka called forth and titled her head to the right to view her companion. From the distance between Haruka, being on the edge of the desk, and Yukino, sitting slightly across from her, Haruka now read the situation clearly. Her teeth clenched slightly as she recalled her previous misdemeanor.

The lieutenant let out an infuriated sigh and shuffled through her hair again. The girl sitting across from her paid no attention to the event for her focus was on the many failed attempts to secrete her now sore neck. Haruka lifted her bold hands slightly in front of her and frowned— the skin between her eyes and above her nose creasing to a wrinkle. She knew that her rash temper was well overdue.

The blonde girl regained her standing from her table and dropped her hands that she, herself, interrogated vertically to her waist. She then turned to face the short brown-haired girl across from her and began to direct her legs to that path. As she walked, her blonde, wavy and golden tresses swayed carelessly through the air behind her. Once in awhile, a thin bundle of hair would fortuitously stroke in front of Haruka's face and she would then have to guide them back behind her ear, for it was distracting to her eyes had they not been redirected as she made her stride.

When she reached the sitting girl, she lowered her body to the timid girl's level. Her knees bent as her hands were positioned on her lap, her black dress-shirt rustling as its un-tuck end touched her similar-colored skirt.

It would appear that the lieutenant's advances had not caught the awareness of the fashionable spiky-brown haired chief. It was unquestionably unlike Yukino, to her, that the brilliant girl would not take notice of the situation as she would routinely do—on the shifts and off. This was the final hint that spoke to Haruka that she needed to be granted forgiveness more so than to worry about their current career's dilemma.

Needing no further reasons to think, Haruka came into close proximity to Yukino and lifted the fragile girl's chin with her fingertips. The hazel eyes behind thick specs widened in bewilderment as they drank in the violet hue of apologetic eyes forced by Haruka's fingertips. The pleasant smell of Yukino's perfume lead the other girl to close off the gap between them as soft lips nibbled on the vulnerabilities of the neck.

The move obliterated all logical processes and defenses Yukino could garner up and it left the Chief Executive only but one alternative; desire. All defenses lost, the Chief Executive wrapped both of her slender arms around Haruka as the other girl lost her sense of reality from just tasting Yukino's delicate skin. The black fabric of Haruka's uniform clashed against Yukino's faded blue attire as the golden beauty caressed her way around Yukino's upper body.

Yukino sighed in pleasure as she lifted her chin upward, allowing her companion to explore her neck further. However, she was abruptly reminded that now, in dire straits, was not the time to be fooling around—especially in the office.

"Haruka." Yukino called out dutifully.

Haruka did not answer and continued to kiss the other girl's neck.

"Haruka..." Yukino said again, this time, her tone was breathy from Haruka's ministration. "…tell me of our orders for the Force."

"OKAY! You are a mood-killer, Yukino." Haruka whined and backed away in a fitful pout. Haruka fixed her crooked tie on her dark shirt regrettably and added, "…I'm sorry."

-----------------------------------------

The bleeding would not stop. Natsuki's blood spilt unrelentingly as the wounds cried for immediate mend. It was at the stage where her blood was migrating to Shizuru's own tattered clothing and its metallic essence was being absorbed by the tresses unwillingly.

Shizuru understood that without prompt care, the hibernating puppy would not live to see the passing of days ever again—a sleep that would be for eternity. Yet the knowledge of the consequences was to be commended fruitless for Shizuru could do naught: She lacked by her possession the proper equipment and such similar inventories required to change Natsuki's diminutive hourglass to a full.

"Puppy-san, you must endure through this for I do not want to part with you without knowing your purpose." Shizuru spoke to the injured raven-haired girl, sincere concern present in her tone as she laid the unconscious girl gently down to the soiled ground.

It was true that through the slightest motion Shizuru made, her body sent twice as much repercussion to her spine. Its resolve wanted nothing more but rest—an action Shizuru refused to grant for the worry of the stranger nestling near her.

Shizuru's eyes twitched in pain as she moved her arms, attempting to rip her tattered sleeves for the purpose of it becoming the bandage that would delay the stream of blood energetically leaving Natsuki's being. Once her sleeves were torn off--expending quite a large amount of energy to do so-- Shizuru pressed her left hand sturdily on the wound of the lower torso. The pool of blood made by the wound welcomed Shizuru's left hand by drowning her fingertips in its scarlet thickness. Shizuru could tell by the touch of her hand that Natsuki's temperature was swiftly decreasing.

"Natsuki…" She whispered softly under her breath. The tawny-haired woman took her hand off the wound and extended it to Natsuki's right arm. She held the injured arm with care as she examined the nature of the second bullet wound; partially relieved that the second injury was not as fatal as the first. Regrettably though, both flesh wounds seemed to have their parallel with one another—the assailants working together to do a number on Natsuki's blood supply.

Once Shizuru had finished her examination, she fingered for Natsuki's collar. When she reached for the collar, she directed her hands downward to unbutton the white blouse the puppy wore. As she did so, hastily yet delicately, Shizuru thought to herself that Natsuki had a wonderful sense of fashion. Or perhaps it was truly Natsuki's beauty and feature that made even a simple and plain white shirt look stunning…though the plain shirt now looked convincingly red from the effects of the flowing blood.

With the soaked blouse fully unbuttoned, Shizuru decided to work on Natsuki's black jacket. She gently lifted the frail body upward only slightly to take off the jacket and then allowed Natsuki to resume her previous position on the ground. The flimsy jacket was flung impartially to the side as Fujino began to part the beauty's blouse to get a better view of the puppy's wounds. The creamy color of the flesh made Shizuru quite curious of the beauty before her but other prominent demands were on her mind: a sharp object. It was but a mere educated guess…_perhaps also a spec of hope_…that Natsuki might have some sort of sharp equipment on her since the woman could remember the mystery puppy bearing a pistol as a weapon…

Already imposing on Natsuki, Shizuru groped the girl's body to test her assumption. Luck was indeed on her side as she felt a hard object to the side pocket of Natsuki's dark trouser; slender fingers slipping inside to retrieve the foreign object: a pocket knife.

"_Do I really want to do this…?"_ Shizuru hesitated. Her reverie broke as she took notice of a persistent substance flowing from above her nose—her fall was the permissible blame for the gash and loss of blood on her forehead. Fujino merely winced at her perceived pain and focused her crimson orbs back at the one who truly needed the attention: Natsuki. She coolly flicked the pocket knife up as she viewed the two bullet wounds critically, concocting several ways to excrete the cartridges that outlived their stay.

When the costs and benefits were weighed, Shizuru decided to work on the torso first for it was vital to mend the fatal area as soon as possible. She placed the tip of the knife on the surface of the wound when a _"Ring Ring"_ diverted her train of thought. She arched her eyebrow upward as she searched for the source of the metallic sound. Her ears guided her eyes to glance at Natsuki's jacket; a weak vibration could be seen disturbing the stationary jacket to the side of the two girls. Shizuru gracefully reached over to the jacket albeit her injured being and searched for the vibrating object—positive that it was a cell phone or a device similar to it.

Shizuru flicked the phone open swiftly and answered, "Hello…?"

"Ah…N-Na…Natsuki…?" spoke the feminine voice through the phone. The tone was uncertain.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: My grammar may be slightly off for the lack of a full proofread. Should there be any grammatical errors, please inform me and I will get right on it. I must also forewarn readers that from here on, things may get explicit. There will also be some yuri scene(s); I will, of course, give prior warnings to readers who wish to forgo it…for it does not truly affect the plot as much as it only affect…perhaps the acceleration of said relationship.

To Hoppy-chan: You make a good point that Shizuru's father can indeed be her grandfather, but I already made it absolute that old man Fujino would be…well…old. Think of it that he married late or some sort.

To everyone else: Thanks for being patient and reading! Make your opinions known by emailing/reviewing me. I'd appreciate that. In my opinion, this chapter may be fruitless and truly deserves no title. But it does well in fabricating the story further; bear with me.

P.S. See my profile for possible updates…I didn't know Yukino's eyes were actually Hazel more so than brown…I had to look at all the characters again.


End file.
